kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Dragon
|ability=None, Ice in the Anime |category=Boss }} The '''Ice Dragon' is a portly, bipedal dinosaur-like monster who appears as a recurring boss and foe to Kirby. It is worth noting that of its five appearances in the series, only two of them is in the flesh, while the other three are merely facsimiles. In all appearances Ice Dragon has made, it uses an array of ice moves to attack Kirby. Although not directly appearing in Kirby Super Star Ultra, a card of Ice Dragon appears in the sub-game Card Swipe. Additionally, Ice Dragon appears as a collectible keychain in Kirby: Triple Deluxe, using his sprite from Kirby's Dream Land 2. Physical Appearance .]] Ice Dragon, living up to its name, is a rotund dragon which is able to live in icy conditions and use ice as a means of attacking. In official art, it has light blue-green scales, teal spikes running across its back, and a pale cream colored underbelly. As a drawing, Ice Dragon's design is slightly changed. It is of the same shape, but its underbelly is now white and the rest of him is slightly subdued, almost appearing gray. In ''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'', it received another redesign. Its shape remains the same, but its entire body is now less green and more blue. In the Kirby of the Stars Pilot, Ice Dragon uses the same exact design as its official art from Kirby's Dream Land 2, but here, its colors are a bit more vibrant. Its back is a dark green color, its underbelly is a very bold cream color, and the ridges running along its back are now blue (changed to yellow in the final version of the anime). The Ice Dragon that appears in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! looks almost completely different. Its baby form bears some resemblance to its appearance in the games, although it is tiny and has a completely different color palette to match its design in the pilot. As an adult, Ice Dragon is extremely tall and has an elongated body and a longer snout. It keeps the same coloration that it had as a baby. Ice Dragon also has jagged, visible teeth as an adult. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land 2 ''.]] In this game, Ice Dragon serves as the boss of Iceberg, the fourth level of the game. It is fought inside a frozen cave. Because of this, the ground is slippery and Kirby must carefully watch his footing in order not to slide around. Ice Dragon attacks by breathing a frosty breath of ice at Kirby, flinging chunks of ice at him, crashing into the ground, and causing icicles to fall from the ceiling. The icicles can be inhaled and used against it, although they give no Copy Ability. This was the only game in which Ice Dragon physically appeared until ''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe was released 2 decades later. ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 In this game, Adeleine draws it as part of her boss crew alongside Sweet Stuff, Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright, and Kracko. It is the first monster that she draws. The simplified Ice Dragon attacks by throwing icy blocks at Kirby as well as spewing its icy breath at him. Being only a drawing, Ice Dragon has a significantly reduced health bar, being beaten in only a few hits. Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Ice Dragon once again appears as a drawing brought to life, once again by Adeleine. In this appearance, Ice Dragon spews ice cubes and slams into the ground; both of which are attacks used in previous games. It has, essentially, the same amount of health it had in ''Kirby's Dream Land 3. It is the second to last drawing Adeleine makes during the fight, and all the ones preceding were simply common enemies that could be inhaled, while it can only be beaten by spitting out his ice cubes at him or using a Copy Ability. In terms of appearance, this drawing looks identical to the previous drawing of the dragon from Kirby's Dream Land 3. ''Kirby: Planet Robobot A holographic version of Ice Dragon, called Holo-Ice Dragon, was summoned by Holo Defense API. Its attacks are similar to its appearance in ''Kirby's Dream Land 2. With the Holo Defense API 2.0, though, Holo-Ice Dragon gains a different appearance, with longer spikes on its back, as well as a diamond pattern on its chest. Holo-Ice Dragon 2.0 has more powerful attacks, as well as a new snowflake throwing star attack, inspired from one of its attacks in the anime. ''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Ice Dragon reappears in physical form two decades after its last appearance in ''Kirby's Dream Land 2. It is first fought in the Grasslands. It is in the Tough boss category and must be defeated before the player can access Taranza in the Empyrean. It retains many of Holo-Ice Dragon's attacks from Kirby: Planet Robobot, but also gains a new attack: The boss spits two snowflakes, one curving upward and one curving downward, then spits a giant snowflake similar to the ones fired in the anime. Ice Dragon is later fought in the Volcano after being unlocked for 30 Gem Apples. Here it is in the Tougher boss category, and must be defeated before the player can access Landia EX in the Decisive Battlefield. Ice Dragon does not gain new moves, but instead alters his existing moveset to cover more ground and release more projectiles. In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! The Ice Dragon appears in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! anime as one of Nightmare Enterprises' monsters, it appears in the 20th episode, Dedede's Snow Job. When Dream Land gets hot, Dedede buys this monster to beat the heat. When Ice Dragon brings snow to Dream Land, Chilly the Snowman is also created. Soon into the episode, the young Ice Dragon flees to go into hiding. While the Cappies are enjoying the cold weather, Tiff and Tuff become suspicious and try to find out where it came from. Chilly leads the group off to find Ice Dragon, which has now matured. It tries to destroy Chilly, but Kirby saves him. Ice Dragon goes after Kirby and the gang, but Kirby ends up inhaling one of the dragon's snowflakes, and becomes Ice Kirby. When everyone realizes that Kirby's ice doesn't affect the dragon from the outside, Meta Knight orders Kirby to try freezing the beast from within. Chilly hijacks Dedede's snowmobile and launches it towards Ice Dragon. Kirby leaps off the snowmobile and into Ice Dragon's mouth. When Kirby uses his ice inside of it, Ice Dragon freezes into a solid block of ice and explodes soon after. With Ice Dragon destroyed, the snow melts and summer returns to Dream Land. Unfortunately, with summer back, Chilly begins to melt, too. In the 26th episode, Labor Daze, Ice Dragon itself does not appear; however, King Dedede builds a mechanical Ice Dragon by getting the Cappies to work at his newly built factory. As he finishes building the robot, Tiff and Tuff find out King Dedede's evil scheme. Kirby inhales the ice breathed out by the Ice Dragon robot, becoming Ice Kirby. Kirby then destroys the boiler using the Ice ability, destroying the factory as well as the Ice Dragon Robot, and regrowing the destroyed environment. Ice Dragon also appears in the Kirby of the Stars Pilot as one of the many monsters summoned by Nightmare to attack Kirby. It was inhaled and copied by Kirby, who became Ice Kirby and used the power to freeze Dark Matter. Ice Dragon's design in this would later be re-used for a few scenes in the real anime. Appearances First Form In its first form, Ice Dragon is a dinosaur-like monster with dark green colored scales on its back, feet, tail, hands and top head, it has four light green colored spikes on its back, its underbelly and lower jaw is cream-es yellow, it has three fingers, a small tail at the rear, a light purple tongue, four rows of teeth on both the top and bottom, making it have eight teeth in total and small black doted eyes, Ice Dragon in its first form is very small, as it is the size of Dedede's hands, it also makes small yeaps. Second Form In its second form, Ice Dragon looks similar to its previous form, except it becomes incredibly large and appears more menacing. It grows eight spikes on its back that are now colored yellow, and its teeth become more jagged and larger. Ice Dragon also displays a constantly angry expression in this form and now makes loud dinosaur roaws. Powers and Abilities First Form In its first form, Ice Dragon can release ice breath from its mouth, which is apparently cold enough to freeze a portion of King Dedede. It also displays an incredible leaping power. Despite its small stature, it can also run at very high speeds, and can transform into its second form at will. Second Form In its second form, Ice Dragon's ice breath becomes fiercer, and presumably colder as well. If the ice breath is fired into the sky, it can manipulate the weather, making it wintery. Ice Dragon also has the ability to launch massive crystal-shaped snowflakes from its mouth in rapid succession. It has thick skin that is strong enough to withstand the cold, like Ice Kirby's Ice Breath. Related Quotes Artwork HnK_BabyIceDragon.png|Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' HnK_BabyIceDragon_2.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' HnK_AdultIceDragon.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' KPR Sticker 101.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Sticker) Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 11.jpg|Kirby 25th anniversary artwork Gallery KDL2_Ice_Dragon_GB.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2_Ice_Dragon_SGB.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) Ice_Dragon_Pilot.png|''Kirby of the Stars Pilot'' 150px-Holo-Ice Dragon.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Holo-Ice Dragon) Screenshot 2016-04-28 at 6.08.13 PM.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Holo-Ice Dragon 2.0) TKCD_Maxim_Tomato.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' TKCD_Ice_Dragon_Tougher.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' Sprites and Models KDL2 Ice Dragon sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Ice Dragon sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) D3licon icedragon.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' K64 Ice Dragon sprite.gif|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Holo ice dragon DCKlvhtU0AAVV48.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Holo-Ice Dragon) Holo ice dragon 2.0 DCKlwYdVwAA1THL.png large.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Holo-Ice Dragon 2.0) Ice dragon DAi9Nw9W0AA01LV.png|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' de:Eisdrache es:Ice Dragon fr:Dragon de Glace it:Ice Dragon ja:アイスドラゴン ru:Ледяной Дракон Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Bosses in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Anime Characters Category:Kirby of the Stars Pilot Category:Ice Enemies Category:Monster Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Bosses in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Bosses in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Category:Mythological characters Category:Dragons